Cloud 9 The Cloud 10
by no.1potterhead
Summary: The Fire and Ice competition just ended! So did the movie. We start off where it left off and see if Kayla and Will end together and if they do how they get together. They also invent a new move. Everything in italics is the same for my Starstruck 2 fanfiction. All the characters portrayed as in the DCOM movie. I don't recommend you read this unless you saw the movie...(read more)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is officially my second fanfiction! YAY! I'm not sure if this is going to be a one shot or not. I still don't know how to post different chapters so it's probably going to be a very long one shot. I'm still trying to get the hang of this so please bear with me! Please excuse my grammar and spelling mistakes because I'm sure I'll have some. I saw** _ **Cloud 9**_ **a couple of months after it came out and I loved it! I really wanted a sequel but it never happened. So I decided to write my own** _ **Cloud 9 2: the cloud 10**_ **or something like that. I don't really like it when fanfictions mess with the story line so when u read my fanfictions it will always start right where the movie ended. Please enjoy and review!**

 **Summary: The Fire and Ice competition just ended! So did the movie. We start off where it left off and see if Kayla and Will end together and if they do how they get together. They also invent a new move.** _ **Everything in italics is the same for my Starstruck 2 fanfiction. All the characters portrayed as in the DCOM movie. I don't recommend you read this unless you saw the move. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. All characters belong to Disney.**_

 _Starts off where the movie ended_

 _CHAPER 1_

"You did it!" shouted Will as he put Kayla down from when Sam, Dink and he hoisted her up.

"No we all did it" said Kayla pulling all of her teammates into a hug. They were all so ecstatic that they won Fire and Ice but they were even happier that Will was a part of it all. After they got their pictures taken and got their medals as a team they all went to Hot Doggers to celebrate.

"So what do you guys want to eat?" Will asked

"Hot dogs!" Sam and Dink said at the same time. At that moment Donald started growling.

"Don't worry, Donald. It's not made out of dogs. But either way I'm not in the mood for them."

"How 'bout pizza?" Kayla asked. Will immediately agreed while Sam and Dink nudged each other that Will was acting like a loved sick puppy. Kayla didn't notice this but Will gave them a glare saying _'knock it off or I will hurt you.'_ They immediately stopped because they knew Will was tough and he would definitely hurt them if it meant keeping his secret safe and sound. It dawned on Will that Kayla probably knew he had a major crush on her.

Kayla POV

"I'll order it!" I said and quickly got on my cell and ordered 2 large cheese pizzas. After all, my whole team was three boys and then me. Everyone knows that boys can have a big appetite from time to time. I hung and told the guys the pizza would be here in a little bit. While we waited we started talking about the competition I wasn't really into the conversation since all I could focus on was my appetite. What caught my attention was when Dink and Sam asked me how I convinced Will to teach me the Cloud 9.

"Nothing really," I lied.

"No seriously, what did you do to convince him? We need to learn from you."

"Nothing," I said again, "I just asked him a couple of times." I really did not want to tell them how I did convince him. I didn't want to say, 'I told Will that he was just like those other people in my life who didn't believe in me and he ended up turning around to kiss me to convince me he believed in me.'

"Guys, she just asked me now can we drop the subject?" said Will. I could tell he was getting a little embarrassed. I could see from the corner of my eye his face flushing bright red. He looks so adorable when he's embarrassed! I could tell that Dink and Sam were enjoying his embarrassment so they kept pushing. Poor Will.

"No, no really how did she do it, Will?" Sam asked grinning widely.

"She just asked, ok?" Will said blushing ever so brighter.

"I don't think that's it," said Dink, "I think the forecast had snowy with a chance of steam, if you know what I mean." he said slightly nudging Sam slightly. (If you remember from the movie, Dink was obsessed with weather) Sam was now bursting out laughing. I saw Will's face turn the darkest shade of red I have ever seen, and that's dark." I thought it was time that they stopped teasing Will.

"Guys, leave poor Will alone."

"Alright, fine. You probably were able to convince him anyway because you're a girl." Sam said, trying to stop laughing. I just glared at them and they stopped laughing. I turned to Will and saw he was still a little red but not as much as before. I was going to say something to him but then the door to Hot Doggers opened. Pizza was here. Will and I both got up at the same time to get the pizza. Will went right over to the pizza man and I just glared at Dink and Sam.

"You guys be nice to Will. You're lucky he didn't quit just now." I whispered to them

"Awe come on, Kayla," Dink said, "We always tease him like this."

"Yea! He should be used to it by now," said Sam.

"I'll tell you guys how I convinced him if you drop the subject." I said glancing at will to see if I had enough time. It seemed like I did, so I quickly told Dink and Sam about my comment and the kiss. They just stared at me like I had two heads and then smiled a devious smile.

"So Will is in love with Kayla." Dink said.

"Your Forecast was correct." Sam added.

"Remember you guys promised."

"Alright, alright. We won't tease him about it." Dink said. I sighed relived when Will came back with the pizza. He didn't seem that embarrassed anymore.

Will POV

I spent as much time away from the team and signing as slowly as I could for the pizza guy. I was so embarrassed. I saw Kayla saying something to them but I couldn't hear what she said. I just shrugged it off and came back to the table.

"Two large cheese pizzas, as ordered." I said as I looked at Kayla when I said as ordered. She smiled back at me.

"Alright guys, dig it!" she said and took her own slice of pizza. We all ate in silence. Thank goodness for that, I didn't get teased at all. Kayla's phone started ringing all of a sudden. She groaned put her pizza down and picked up her phone.

"Hello? Now?! Alright I'll be right there." She said and then she hung up.

"I'm sorry guys, I got to go home. Maybe we can all hang out tomorrow and have some fun at the half pipe." She said. We all agreed and said bye. Once she left I could see Dink put on a devious smile and whatever his idea was, Sam had the same one because he had the same expression.

"Kayla told us what happened. I mean like how she convinced you. She told us we couldn't tease you about it but she never said we couldn't talk about it." Dink said. I sighed. I wasn't getting out of this anytime soon.

"Dude! Why didn't you tell us you kissed Kayla?!" Sam asked.

"Because I knew I would never hear the end of it! Plus that is between Kayla and me."

"Literally." said Dink.

"Look you guys are my best buds but I knew I would get teased about this." They both sighed and said

"We're sorry man" at the same time. I smiled.

"It's ok guys but please when you see me blushing bright red, please don't keep trying to embarrass me."

"Alright man," Sam said, "but you need to ask her out. It's obvious that you like her and she feels the same way, why would she defend you if she didn't?"

"Cuz she's my friend, that's why. Look guys, I don't know if I have the nerve to ask her out. What if she says no? I can't take rejection. Plus how do I know she likes me?"

"This may seem kind of personal but when you kissed her, did she kiss back or pull away?" Dink asked.

"Why would it matter?"

"Because, she could have pulled away if she kissed you or if she didn't kiss you back she could have." Dink stated.

"I'm not following." I said plainly.

"Dink is trying to say that it depends on her reaction when you kissed her. If she kissed back she likes you, if she didn't, well, you know." I thought about for a moment, trying to remember the pure bliss of the moment. That's when it hit me. She did kiss back, passionately, even though it was only a few seconds, she kissed passionately.

"She kissed me back," I smiled.

"That settles it," said Dink, "you're asking her out. Good luck dude. We expect that she's your girlfriend by the time we meet at the half pipe, if not, you own us twenty bucks." Before I could object, Dink and Sam were already out the door. What's the point in arguing with them I thought? I'll just text Kayla tomorrow to meet me here before we go to the half pipe. And with that I went to bed.

Kayla POV

I woke up to the sound of my cell phone text tone. I slowly stretch and grab my phone from my bedside table. I open the text and read a message from 3 Will 3. That's how I put down his name from my phone. I needed to change that. The message said

 _Kayla, I need to talk to you. It's really important. Meet me at Hot Doggers in 5 minutes._

5 MINUTES?! That doesn't give me much time. I jumped out of bed and changed into my gear and did my hair in its usual braid. I did my everyday make up brushed my teeth and ran out the door with my board. I snowboarded toward Hot Doggers and ran inside right on time.

"Hey Will," I said trying to catch my breath. He walked right toward me and instead of say hi back or giving me a hug, he pressed his lips right on mine. I opened my eyes wide in shock but then gave in. I closed my eyes and felt Will beg for an entrance with his tongue. I quickly opened my mouth and felt him exploring every part of my mouth quickly, I did the same. We parted after 30 seconds and stared at each other breathlessly. Will smiled at my confused face.

"What was that for?" I asked confused yet grinning.

"What? You didn't enjoy it?" Will asked smiling widely

"I never said that."

"Aha! So you did enjoy it!" Will said excitingly.

"Alright fine I enjoyed it but why did you even kiss me in the first place?" I asked.

"Because I wanted to ask you something."

"What?" I said curious. Will looked really nervous all of a sudden. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He just sighed and smiled again this time he started typing on his phone. A second later I got a text message.

"It's from me," he said.

I smiled but then looked a little petrified. He's going to see that his name in my contacts are surrounded by hearts. I was debating whether to open my phone or not. He looked at me expectantly when he finally said.

"Are you gonna get that?" I blushed bright read and I shook my head no.

"You were gonna ask me something." I said trying to change the subject. Will sighed.

"Open it or I'll open it for you." He said. At that I quickly took my phone out and try to change the contact name before he looked over my shoulder. That failed miserably. He saw it and smiled smugly.

"Kayla, why are there hearts around my name?" he asked grinning his famous grin. Oh no! I'm toast! I tried to act casual.

"What those? Oh um they are supposed to be snowboards I guess they do look like hearts don't they?" I lied.

"Kayla you're not fooling anyone." I blushed profusely and just looked down, avoiding eye contact.

"Hey," he said. I looked up expecting to see him holding back laughter that I was stupid to like him. But he was smiling his easy going smile. He took out his phone and showed me my contact. My name was surrounded in more hearts than my two embarrassing hearts.

"Looks like we both like each other," he said with a smile. I laughed and blushed at the same time. He smiled at that. I opened the text and I was surprised to see what it said.

 _This is easier to say in a text message than out loud because I'm afraid I'll should stupid and if you don't feel the same way I won't get rejected to my face. I like you a lot Kayla. And I mean like-like you. Heck I'm just gonna say it, well type it. I'm in love with you. Tell me do you feel the same way. Will you be my girlfriend?_

I just smiled and crashed my lips on his. And this time we kissed longer.

Will POV

I moved my tongue over and over her lips, begging for an entrance. She opened her mouth and my tongue went shooting in. I felt her tongue go into my mouth as well. I rubbed her mouth with my tongue exploring every possible cranny. She let out a sound of pleasure which made me go deeper into the kiss. I knew she wanted to pull away because I felt her losing her grip on my shoulders. I wasn't going to let go so easily, so I wrapped my arms around her waist even tighter, pushing us closer together. She gripped my shoulders tighter and pushed the kiss even deeper than before. I overlapped her lips over and over again. My arms tightened even more around her waist. She moved her hands from my shoulder to my face. A second later she was running her finger through my hair as we continued. I held on tight as she overlapped my lips with hers. She tilted her head as she continued overlapping my lips and exploring my mouth. I sighed pleasurably hoping that no one came in as we were 'busy'. She tried to pull back and relented, we both need oxygen. The kiss lasted a minute and it was the best minute of my life. I smiled breathlessly.

"So is that a yes?" I smiled

"Yes." She giggled. I heard the door open and I saw Dink and Sam.

"Are you to love birds done and I take it she said yes? You know just asking cuz I could only see you two making out from the street." Sam said. Both Kayla and I blushed bright red.

"Let's go hit the half pipe, cuz the forecast calls for fresh powder and love." Dink said.

"You guys better not tease us." Kayla said. I smiled and gave a quick kiss on the lips. She smiled back.

"Alright let's go to the half pipe." I said. I grabbed Kayla's hand and we all head to the half pipe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So sorry I didn't update sooner! Well, enough of my blabbing, Chapter 2 of cloud 9 the cloud 10!**

 _CHAPTER 2_

" _Alright let's go to the half pipe." I said. I grabbed Kayla's hand and we all headed to the half pipe._

Kayla POV

We walked out of Hot Doggers and made our way to the half pipe.

"Dude! I was hoping you failed so we could get the money…" Dink said sadly. I was honestly confused. What money?

"But my happiness is more important to you guys right?" Will asked

"Yea sure it is. You owe me five bucks Dink," Sam said immediately turning to Dink. Dink sighed and pulled five bucks out of his pocket. He reluctantly gave them to Sam. Will sighed.

"Did I miss something last night?" I asked slightly confused.

"Yes! I mean no," Dink said. He said no when he saw Will giving him a meaningful look. He must have seen that I noticed him because he stopped looking at Dink and started blushing. I turned my attention toward him.

"Is there something you want to tell me Will?" I asked

"I um uh well um 'sigh'" Will said.

"Trouble in paradise," Dink laughed. I glared at him and he stopped laughing almost instantly.

"Will?" I asked, waiting for an answer. Will sighed.

"Dink and Sam made a bet with each other. The bet was to see when I would ask you to be my girlfriend." Will said.

"See now was that too hard?" I said. Will started to blush incredibly bright.

"Dude! You sung like a canary!" Dink exclaimed.

"Kayla deserves to know." He said. I smiled brightly at him.

"Enough mussy stuff! Let's hit the pipe!" Sam said.

Will POV

"Alright let's do the same order we always do at practice." I said.

"I guess I'm up," Kayla said happily. She grabbed her board and went to the top of the half pipe. She strapped her board on and put on her goggles. She gave us a quick thumbs up and then she did her thing. She did a Crippler 7, an Indy, and the Cloud 9. We all cheered as she made her way towards us. She Dink and Sam a high five then made her way over to me. I shrugged as if I have seen better and she pushed me down we started laughing. I pulled her down and when Dink and Sam made their way to help us up we pulled them both down. We all started laughing. Finally I managed to say through laughs "Am I the only one who wants a quick drink before we snowboard?"

"Nah I'm kinda thirsty," Dink said.

"Me too," Sam agreed.

"You guys go ahead and get some drinks I'll wait here," Kayla said.

"You sure?" I asked, not wanting to leave my girlfriend behind.

"Yea, go ahead."

"Alright…." I said unsure. She gave me a quick peck on the cheek and smiled. I smiled as well. We stared into each other's eyes for a couple of seconds before Dink pulled us back to reality.

"Alright enough of the goo-goo eyes because I don't have a goo-goo eyes partner."

"You have me," Sam said, smiling. Dink sighed in disgust. Kayla started giggling. Man, she is SO cute. Dink. Sam, and I walked over to the lodge to see if we could get something to drink.

Kayla POV

I watched Will, Dink, and Sam walk to the lodge with a smile on my face. A voice behind me interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey Kayla. I see you're still hanging out with those losers." I turned around annoyed.

"What do you want Nick?" I asked, annoyed.

"Nothing I just think you can do so much better than those losers. You know what I change my mind I want you." Before I could reply Nick pulled me into a kiss. And let me say it was the absolute opposite from Will's kisses. It was awful.

No POV

Will, Sam and Dink were walking toward the lodge which was right in front of the half pipe so they could easily watch her snowboard, much to Will's content. Dink and Sam were talking in line while Will was staring at Kayla's direction.

"Dude! Stop staring! It's creepy!" Dink said.

"I can't help it. Nick is talking to her and-"

"Did he just pull her into a kiss?!" Sam exclaimed.

"Dude! That's YOUR girlfriend! What are you gonna do about it?" Dink asked.

"I'm gonna give him a peace of my mind."

Kayla POV

I tried my hardest to get out of Nick's grasp and to get out of that kiss. I struggled and then I finally slapped him. He immediately let go.

"OW! What was that for!?" Nick screamed.

"For kissing me when I have a boyfriend!" I screamed back. I heard shuffling of snow and immediately knew it was Will. Anger and sadness bubbled inside me. Anger at Nick because he kissed me. Sadness also at Nick because he doesn't have a life and also because of him, Will might dump me! We have only been dating for 15 minutes! I cringed when I felt Will's hot breath behind me but was surprised at his words.

"What do you think you're doing kissing my girlfriend?!" How did he know I didn't kiss him? I saw Will with an angry expression. I never seen him so mad. He look so made that his face was turning red.

"Your girlfriend? Please! Like Kayla would want to go out with you!" Nick exclaimed. Ok, THAT was the last straw!

"Excuse me!? What is your problem Nick?! Did Skye dump you?" I said with mock pity.

"Kayla I'm just saying you can do so much better than Doggie Daycare!"

"Oh really? Then what's better for you? Yourself? Yea.. about that…I rather break my legs and not be able to snowboard than date you!" I said harshly.

"Kayla, why are you being so rude? I'm the good guy here!"

"Oh so the good guy would do all those things you did to me?!" I retorted.

"Those were orders! I didn't have a choice!" He replied, almost screaming.

"Everyone has a choice." I said.

"Stay away from Kayla… or else," said Will.

"Whatever," Nick replied, obviously feeling defeated. Nick snowboarded away. I turned to Will and pressed my lips against his. He was obviously shocked because he didn't kiss back till a couple of seconds.

"What was that for?" Will asked, still holding on to my waist.

"Oh so now I can't kiss my boyfriend?" I teased.

"No no! You can definitely kiss me I just wasn't sure why you kissed me now."

"Well, why not now?" I asked again, still teasing Will.

"Good point."

"Oh so you can tease Will but we can't?" Dink said appearing behind us.

"Sorry guys, only I can tease him because-" Will interrupted me.

"Because she's my girlfriend." The just rolled their eyes at us.

"Whatever, anyway, we got your hot chocolate, Will," Sam said.

"Thanks guys! Now Sam, show us what you got."

"K wish me luck," Sam said after taking a gulp of his hot chocolate and handing to Dink.

*30 minutes later*

Everyone had their run on the half pipe and decided to go home.

Well, almost everyone went home. Kayla and Will decided to hang out at Hot Doggers for a little while before heading home.

 **I'll update as soon as possible.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my goodness! I am so sorry I did not update sooner! I've just been really busy with practicing the piano and my Italian lessons. Let me say sorry in advance cuz my cuz (lol) that I haven't seen in forever is coming to visit so I will not be able to update in a while. To make it up to u guys for the long wait, I will try to make this chapter long, but no promises. Ok! ON WITH THE STORY!**

Will and Kayla went inside Hot Doggers laughing and eating ice cream. They went to the counter and sat on it. After a long pause Kayla finally spoke.

Kayla POV

"Thank you for not jumping to conclusions so quickly after you saw Nick kissing me," I finally said. Will's face went from his easy going grin to his serious face.

"Kayla, I trust you. I know that you would never do anything with Nick after what he did with you. What exactly happened anyway?"

"He was trying get me back together with him and called you guys losers and kissed me." I said simply.

"That jerk if he tries anything again I will-"

"Whoa! Calm down there!" I exclaimed, trying to lighten up the mood. Will just laughed.

"I'm sorry it's just that I worry about you. I'm gonna be completely honest with you, Kayla, since I am your boyfriend. Man, I love saying that." I giggled. "Anyway ever since I became your coach, I was starting to feel more protective over you, more than a coach should. And the thought of you getting hurt scares me."

"I will be fine Will."

"I know that now." I reached in and kissed him.

"Meet me at my house tomorrow at noon." I said and left.

 **Sorry guys! I didn't know what I else to write and I know I said I would try to make it longer. I really did try. You guys can't be mad cuz I said no promises. I'll try and update at least one more chapter before my cuz comes. Bye!**


	4. Please help me out!

Hey guys! I am completely stumped on how to finish this story. Please add in the reviews any ideas you may have and I'll be sure to give you credit! Thanks so much!


End file.
